<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleepover by heartbreak_human</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016095">Sleepover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbreak_human/pseuds/heartbreak_human'>heartbreak_human</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay Panic, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Oneshot, jason is alive, jercy - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:21:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbreak_human/pseuds/heartbreak_human</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy wants Jason to sleep over, and Jason freaks the fuck out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Grace/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Jason! Wanna stay over at my flat tonight? Paolo’s out with the Apollo kid who put his arms back on. Apparently that kind of thing makes you family or something.” Percy slung his arm around Jason’s shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure Percy? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable or something.” Jason ducks his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Are you crazy? Jason! My man! You’re the frickin best! If there’s anyone coming to kill me, I’d be the most comfortable with you.” Percy laughed, tugging him closer as they walked down the busy streets of New York.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Percy, that’s not what I meant. Are you comfortable with me sleeping over at your place? ‘Cause, you know…” Jason flushes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jase, we have a connection, but it doesn’t mean I can read your mind. I have no clue what you’re talking about.” Percy opens the door to his apartment building and they shuffle in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know? I thought someone would have told you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>knows.” Jason’s eyes widened in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!?!” Percy whined as the elevator dinged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason took a deep breath, bracing himself for the worst rejection in existence, even though he knew Percy would let him down gently, and still want to be friends. Curse him and his kindness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They entered the elevator and Percy punched in his floor number.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They started moving up, and Jason knew it was going to be a while before they got to the 39th floor, so he grabbed Percy’s wrists.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m in love with you Percy. I love you. Not in the way you love me though…” Jason closed his eyes, unable to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait… so you don’t want to kiss me forever, hold me tight, wake up to my face in the morning, get ready for work together, run your hands through my hair, map my body with your tongue, or bend me over the kitchen table?” Percy frowned. “Because that’s the way I love you. That’s the way I’ve felt for quite a while actually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The elevator stopped, but Jason couldn’t get out. He couldn’t do anything really, he was just blinking rapidly in place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jason? You’re scaring me. Was that too much?” Percy waved his hand in front of his face. Eventually he had to drag the blonde out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They made it to Percy’s flat, and he guided the still processing Roman to his room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You… love… me?” Jason looked at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” They sat on his bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you that way too.” Jason buried his head in a pillow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, babe, look at me.” Percy tilted his head to face him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we together now?” Jason’s heart was squeezing painfully in his chest, and he was having a little trouble breathing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hell yeah. Gods I love you.” Percy collapsed across the taller boy’s body, whose arms wrapped themselves around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason’s glasses fogged up and he started crying. “I’m never letting you go. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Never</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Percy shifted a bit until his face was above Jason’s. He took off the glasses and wiped away the tears, and then he kissed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason started laughing. Percy joined in. “We’re idiots aren’t we Perce?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you’re my idiot, and I’m yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason let out a blissful sigh. “Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jase, if you told me you loved me earlier we could be married now.” Percy laid his head on his boyfriend’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that a proposal?” Jason smirked at him, a mischievous look in his bright blue eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know… Maybe…” Percy blushed, burrowing into the crook of Jason’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at us. We got together, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>engaged on the same day… Now isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>couple goals?” Jason beamed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy gasped. “Is that a yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want…” Jason looked at him. “Aw baby… Now we both cried!” He bent his head and kissed him. “Mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yours.” Percy agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And they slept.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>